Warriors Reborn
In Starclan, Graystripe, Dustpelt and Sandstorm finally joined Starclan. Graystripe was happy to see Silverstream again and choses her to be his mate but it was hard for Millie but she knows that Graystripe loves Silverstream more so she accepted it and Graystripe was happy for Millie that she accepted it and goes off to wait for Blossomfall to join her so that she could apologies for her being such a bad mother to her. In the Warming Rocks Whitestorm and Willowpelt are talking to each other happily like they used to, Graystripe and Silverstream are eating a fish enjoying each other, Yellowfang was relaxing with Raggedstar which was a soft side of her, Dustpelt was relaxing on the other side of the rock, Bluestar and Oakheart are cuddling each other and Firestar and Sandstorm are grooming each other. "It's good to see us relaxing" Yellowfang meowed and everyone nodded "that's what I always told Bluestar to relax sometimes" Oakheart meowed "at least I could get to relax since my whole family is here" Bluestar meowed, "Sandstorm that tickles" Firestar laughed "hey! Just because you waited for me to join you for so long doesn't mean I couldn't groom you anymore but I would still groom you, Rusty!" Sandstorm retorted "Rusty?" Silverstream, Raggedstar and Oakheart asked "that's his Kittypet name" Graystripe chuckles "Graystripe please don't remind me of my Kittypet name" Firestar complained "so Yellowfang how's Hopekit and Wishkit?" Willowpelt asked "oh they're fine" Yellowfang meowed "they've gotten a lot of playmates" Raggedstar added "good to know" Willowpelt replied then a shiny light comes appears "what's that?" Dustpelt panicly asked and the rest didn't know until the shiny light comes to them and everything turns white. "Sandstorm? where are you?" "What's happening?" "I feel getting small" "What in the name of Starclan is this?!" Then they all turned to kits. Unknowingly to them, they're in the Riverclan nursery. Dustpel- Dustkit first opened his eyes "my goodness one of my kits opened their eyes!" Willowtail meowed happily "where am I?" Dustkit curiously asked "you're in the Riverclan nursery Dustkit" Willowtail meowed and Dustkit widened his eyes then another kit entered the nursery much a little bit older than him "hi!" Ripplekit greeted "wanna go outside to show you around?" She asked "now Ripplekit, Dustkit can't go outside until his littermates opened their eyes, it'll be unfair to his littermates" Streamfrost, Ripplekit's mother, meowed and Dustkit stood curious waiting for somebody opened their eyes. Then Graykit opened his eyes "Graykit opened his eyes!" Riverheart meowed and Graykit surprised "can we go outside?" Dustkit asked when he sees Graykit opened his eyes "not yet Dustkit" Willowtail purred and Dustkit started to complain, that's when Willowkit opened her eyes "hello there little one" Willowtail purred on her daughter then Willowkit was confused "she's just looks like you Willowtail" Sweetleaf complemented "thank you Sweetleaf" Willowtail meowed. Then Silverkit and Whitekit opened both of their eyes "mine's opened both of their eyes!" Whitestream meowed cheerfully "Whitekit looks just like you" Riverheart complemented and Whitestream let out a purr. Then Firekit and Yellowkit opened their eyes "good now can we all go outside?" Dustkit retorted "okay but be careful" Willowtail meowed. "Okay what's going on?" Firekit asked "Willowtail said we're in Riverclan" Dustkit replied then Willowkit, Firekit and yellow widened their eyes "so that means... We're... Reborn!" Yellowkit figured out then Dustkit started to ran circles while the rest stared at him. Then Oakkit and Raggedkit opened their eyes and they all go outside of the nursery. "What's just happened?" Raggedkit runs towards Yellowkit, Firekit, Willowkit and Dustkit "we've been reborn" Yellowkit meowed and Raggedkit widened his eyes "and what happened to Dustpelt?" Oakkit added "Dustkit" Willowkit corrected "he's running in circles because we've reborned" Yellowkit rolled her eyes and continues to watch Dustkit "Dustkit! Would you please stop running in circles it's making me dizzy!" Raggedkit hissed and Dustkit stopped "now can we discuss this on why we're reborned while waiting for the others to come out" Yellowkit said and they all discussed. Then Bluekit and Sandkit opened their eyes "good morning Bluekit and Sandkit. Now that you two are awake you can go outside now" Riverheart purred, Bluekit and Sandkit frightened "don't be frightened or else Riverheart will say there's something wrong with you" Graykit whispered and pushed the two she-kits outside. "Dustkit!" Graykit called "you too? You're reborns" Bluekit asked with a confused gaze "all of us" Whitekit meowed "and we are just discussing it" Yellowkit added "it's the new kits!" A voice came from behind them and they all turned around "hi I'm Featherkit" Featherkit greeted "hello" Firekit greeted back "wanna play with us?" Featherkit invited "remember just act like kits" Graykit whispered to everyone "sure" Silverkit agreed "Featherkit" a voice called her, it was Stonekit, Sunkit, Stormkit, Ripplekit and Shellkit "so are these the new kits?" Sunkit asked and Featherkit nodded "come and play with us" Stormkit invited "remember just act like a kit Dustkit" Dustkit reminded himself and began to play with all the kit "so Ripplekit do you have any littermates?" He asked "I do but he's an apprentice" Ripplekit replied and began to play. As the rain comes all queens called their kits to come inside and the kits run towards the nursey, Yellowkit is somehow in a hurry so she slipped and Raggedkit helped her out "you should be more careful" Raggedkit meowed while helping her out "but I don't like water a little bit" she retorted "we're Riverclan cats. Riverclan cats aren't afraid of water, Oakkit said so" Raggedkit explained and they reach the nursery. The queens licks their wet kits and keeps them warm. Woodtail, Sparkflight and Dustcloud are in the nursery to spend a night because they aren't there when their kits opened their eyes. "Hello Raggedkit" Sparkflight greeted "hello" Raggedkit meowed "your fur is wet. Let me clean it for you" Whitestream purred, Raggedkit was about to open his mouth to complain and Oakkit jumped on him "act like a kit!" Oakkit whispered hissedly "ok Mama" Raggedkit squeaked, then Whitekit and Oakkit laughed "oh, I forgot I had to check on the Elders' den" Sparkflight remembered "but Sparkflight it's raining outside" Whitestream meowed with a worried gaze "I'll be fine. I'll come back here quickly" Sparkflight purred and nuzzled his mate "bye Daddy" Raggedkit squeaked and nuzzles his father's paw, then Silverkit joined the laughter "hey I did what you told me" Raggedkit retorted "we didn't asked for you to squeak" Oakkit meowed laughingly and Raggedkit gives his littermates a grumpy gaze. The next day, the kits are talking about why they've been reborned by Starclan then a Magpie entered the camp and snatched Oakkit "Oakkit!" Dustkit, Graykit, Silverkit, Bluekit, Firekit, Yellowkit, Whitekit, Willowkit, Raggedkit and Sandkit screamed and Bluekit was the loudest "what are we gonna do?" Firekit began to panic "you, Sandkit, Yellowkit, Whitekit and Silverkit go tell Whitestream and the others while the rest of us are rescuing Oakkit" Bluekit ordered and runs off to follow the Magpie. "Whitestream! Whitestream!" The five kits screamed "you don't have to scream I'm right here. What is it?" Whitestream meowed "a Magpie entered the camp and took Oakkit!" The kits meowed panickly and Whitestream shocked "Sparkflight! Sparkflight! A Magpie entered the camp and took our kit!" Whitestream screamed "ok I'll go tell Splashlight and the others" Sparkflight meowed alertly "come on let's go" Silverkit meowed hurriedly "wait! We have to wait for Splashlight and the others" Whitekit told Silverkit "come on before Oakkit might broke his jaw" Silverkit nudges Whitekit and runs off "what do you mean Oakkit might broke his jaw?" Whitekit asked "my father, Crookedstar broke his jaw while a cat chasing him and slips in the stepping stones" Silverkit explained Whitekit "and what is the same thing happened?" Whitekit asked "if Oakkit escaped the Magpie will still chasing him and if he is in the stepping stones he might broke his jaw" Silverkit explained. Until they've reached the Riverclan border the rest of the kits are trying to fight the Magpie and rescue Oakkit, Sparkflight and Whitestream can't believe in their eyes and so as the other cats who came. Finally the Magpie let go Oakkit and still chasing him, he was running through the stepping stones and almost slips on the stepping stones "Oakkit!" Silverkit screamed and saves Oakkit from braking his jaw "thanks Silverkit" Oakkit thanked but the Magpie's tail slaps him into the water, Oakkit couldn't swim because the water is too stronger than him and Sparkflight jumps on the water to rescue his son, he swims and swims until he rescues Oakkit and brings him into the shore. "Oakkit! Oh my little Oakkit!" Whitestream nuzzled and licks her son "we need to bring him to Flowerlight" Sparkflight said and takes him to Flowerlight. After a few minutes Flowerlight padded out her den "Oakkit is fine but he have to be in the medicine cats' den for a few days" the white she-cat finally spoked, Whitestream is very worried about her son "can I stay with him?" Silverkit asked worriedly and Whitestream shooked her head slowly "no Silverkit" she replied making Silverkit sad even Bluekit "I'll stay with him" Sparkflight meowed and Silverkit smiled "now back to the nursery" Whitestream meowed and her kits followed. Oakkit was in a dream and he hears some laughing "who are you? Come out" Oakkit takes his fighting position then a tortoise shell fur came out and Oakkit knows who exactly it is "Mapleshade" Oakkit murmured "Maplekit" Maplekit corrected with an evil smile "you're the one who causing my brother suffer from many losses" Oakkit hissed "yes I am because your grandfather betrayed me! Now this is what his family gets!" Maplekit growled "you're just a kit!" Oakkit hissed "I'm a moon older than you so I am an apprentice before you reached your six moons old so I can easily hunted you in your dreams and I can curse you just like I did on your beloved brother" Maplekit explained "no! You can't curse me!" Oakkit hissed "be careful of what you're saying Oakkit, once I've became a Warrior I'll curse you I'll let your beloved ones get killed because of you" Maplekit growled then launches Oakkit. "Oakkit! Oakkit!" a voice called and nudging him then Oakkit wakes up only to find himself with blood "do you think he'll be fine?" Sparkflight asked worriedly "I will do what ever I can" Flowerlight nodded. Back in the nursery, Bluekit was worried about Oakkit "what's wrong?" Silverkit approached "I'm just worried about Oakkit.." Bluekit replied softly "me too" Silverkit sighed "I wonder what he's doing." After Flowerlight healed Oakkit from his wounds his littermates can now visit him but most of the time Bluekit and Silverkit always visit Oakkit all the time, "how are you doing?" Silverkit meowed "I'm okay and I can't thank you enough for saving me" Oakkit meowed then began to worry "what's wrong?" Bluekit asked worriedly "I was hunted by Mapleshade" Oakkit murmured and the two kits was shocked "but.. How?" Silverkit gaze into Oakkit's eyes sadly "she wanted to curse me on letting the ones I love will die because of me just like she did to Crookedstar" Oakkit murmured softly "it's okay Oakkit we're here for you" Bluekit meowed softly and Oakkit smiled. Days later, "Sparkflight, Whitestream Oakkit can go back in the nursery" Flowerlight announced and they nodded "Oakkit you can go outside now" Sparkflight purred and Oakkit was happy then padded out to see the other kits. "Oakkit!" Sandkit greeted "it's good to see you" Silverkit meowed "and just in time we're going to be apprentices" Willowkit meowed "it'll be announced later" Dustkit added. "All cats who are old enough to swim on their own gather to the Highrock for a clan meeting" Rainstar announced and all cats gathered. "Cats of Riverclan we're here for our new apprentices. But the clan's needs more warriors many of our warriors goes to the elders' den ever since the battle with the sunningrocks we have lost many warriors to the elders' den. So I have to double the apprentices but I will make the ceremony faster because the thaw is coming in a few moons. Featherkit, Stonekit and Stormkit will be mentored by Whitetiger. Ripplekit, Shellkit and Sunkit will be mentored by Tigerstripe. Bluekit, Raggedkit and Sandkit will be mentored by Lizardstorm. Silverkit, Firekit and Dustkit will be mentored by Badgerpelt. Graykit, Whitekit and Willowkit will be mentored by Bouldersplash. Oakkit and Yellowkit will be mentored by Splashlight" All the clans cheered for the new apprentices and Yellowpaw is somehow can't believe that she's becoming a warrior then all the apprentices touched noses to their mentors. "What's wrong?" Oakpaw asked "well this is the first time I'm becoming a warrior. I used to be a medicine cat apprentice" Yellowpaw explained "well now you're no longer braking the warrior code" Oakpaw meowed. ALLEGIANCES Leader: Rainstar- dark blue-gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes Medicine cat: Flowerlight- white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentices: Spottedtail- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes Dappleleaf- dapple pelted she-cat with emerald eyes) Splashlight- brown tom with blue eyes (Apprentices: Oakpaw and Yellowpaw) Warriors: Lizardstorm- sandy tabby tom with unusual green eyes (Apprentices: Bluepaw, Raggedpaw and Sandpaw) Sparkflight- beige tom with brown eyes Badgerpelt- grey tom with amber eyes (Apprentices: Silverpaw, Firepaw and Dustpaw) Whitetiger: white tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentices: Featherpaw, Stonepaw and Stormpaw) Tigerstripe- brown tabby tom with brown eyes (Apprentices: Ripplepaw, Shellpaw and Sunpaw) Bouldersplash- blue-grey tom with green eyes (Apprentices: Graypaw, Whitepaw and Willowpaw) Crowfrost- dark beige tom with dark blue eyes Queens: Mistwing- silver she-cat with amber eyes (expecting Tigerstripe's kits) Still Queens: Sweetleaf- silver she-cat with icy blue eyes Shivermist- white and black she-cat with brown eyes Mistysnow- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes Streamfrost- light grey she-cat with green eyes Riverheart- dark blue-grey she-cat with light brown eyes Whitestream- white she-cat with unusual blue eyes Willowtail- light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes Elders: Waterwing- grey she-cat with blue eyes Reedtail- reddish brown tom with golden eyes Wheateye- white and grey she-cat with brown eyes It was the training of the apprentices their mentors aren't stressed since they have a lot of apprentices they handled it well. "Now we're going to learn how to swim" Splashlight meowed but Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Firepaw, Yellowpaw, Raggedpaw, Willowpaw, Whitepaw and Bluepaw were surprised "it's okay it's like running in the forest" Oakpaw meowed. "That's right Oakpaw. It's like running in the forest" Splashlight meowed. You can do this Sandpaw! Sandpaw thought to herself and started swimming. "Dustpaw! stop acting like a kit!" "My fur is now wet!" "I'm gonna drown!" "The water is so cold!" "Hey, I'm getting on a hang with it" "Raggedpaw! Stop getting on top on me!" "All I see is water" "Firepaw! Get off me would you? I can't see!" Their mentors shooks their heads at their apprentices "you have to learn more on swimming. Bluepaw got on hang on it" Tigerstripe said. "Then what do we do now?" Firepaw asked "Go hunt for the elders and queens" Lizardstorm ordered All the apprentices nodded and headed out to hunt. Featherpaw, Stormpaw, Sunpaw, Stormpaw, and Ripplepaw headed to the elders with their prey while the others got their own prey as well "um where's Graypaw?" Yellowpaw asked and they looked at each other then Graypaw appears with three big fishes Oakpaw's jaw dropped and Silverpaw got surprised "are you gonna feed the elders and queens with that?!" Dustpaw retorted and Graypaw shooks his head "nope, I'm gonna put one to the fresh kill pile and the rest I'll eat it" "So you love to eat fish?" Oakpaw asked with disbelief "nope I already loving it since in the past" Graypaw meowed "Oh I get it you're getting addicted to fish" Firepaw figured out great now you figured my secret Firepaw "now let's headed back" Yellowpaw meowed and headed back to the camp "Firepaw" a voice came over Firepaw "where are you?" Firepaw asked looking where the voice come from "you okay?" Sandpaw asked "huh? Oh I'm okay" Firepaw shooked the thought of where the voice is coming from and headed back to the camp. The next day Firepaw keeps thinking of the voice that called him then while he was padding over the other apprentices a voice came over him. "There will be more trouble from the evil like a thunder meets storm and rain meets river but did you know them or not?" A Prophesy? Firepaw knew it was a prophesy and padded to the other apprentices "I just received a prophesy" "What prophesy?" Yellowpaw asked "There will be more trouble from the evil like a thunder meets storm and rain meets river but did you know them or not?" Firepaw replied "then what that means?' Sandpaw asked "maybe there will be more evil coming other than Mapleshade, Tigerstar and the others" Silverpaw figured out "it could be" Yellowpaw meowed then the Shadowclan warriors burst into the camp and starts attacking everybody "why is Shadowclan in here?!" Dustpaw freaked out. "Where are the kits?!" Shadowstar yowled "there are no kits here!" Rainstar hissed "liar!" Blacktail growled "yeah where are the kits?" A voice growled and Firepaw knew the voice was, it was Tigerpaw. "Go check the nursery the kits must be feeding by a queen and go fight that she-cat!" Shadowstar hissed and Tigerstripe stops the Shadowclan warriors "no Shadowclan cat shall hurt my mate!" Tigerstripe hissed then Clawshade knocks on Tigerstripe "stop! Don't hurt our mentor! There are no Shadowclan kits in Riverclan!" Ripplepaw and Sunpaw hissed "get those fish-brains out of our sight!" The Shadowclan deputy Blacktail growled and burst into the nursery. Mistwing was sleeping peacefully until the Shadowclan warriors burst in "w-what are you doing here?" Mistwing asked scaredly "show us the kits!" Clawshade hissed "what kits? There's no kits here" Mistwing growled and Clawshade was about to pounce then all the apprentices fights the Shadowclan warriors that are in the nursery. The Shadowclan warriors are out of the nursery and the medicine cats checks Mistwing quickly "see? There are no kits in here!" Splashlight hissed "fine!" Shadowstar growled. "Where's Shellpaw?" Ripplepaw asked "I found the kits!" Shellpaw yowled and shows the kits good job Shellpaw Tigerpaw thought to himself "let's leave now!" Shadowstar yowled and goes back to the camp "see ya Firepaw" Tigerpaw murmured and Firepaw let out a sigh. A few moons later and the apprentices are now becoming warriors "now that you all becoming warriors I'll choose of who's you're gonna fight" Splashlight meowed "Stormpaw you'll fight Shellpaw" then Stormpaw stretches for the fight "Featherpaw with Sunpaw and Ripplepaw with Stonepaw" the apprentices come face to face ready to fight "Dustpaw you'll fight with Oakpaw" and Dustpaw somehow freaked out m-me gonna fight with the strongest warrior? "Raggedpaw with Whitepaw, Firepaw with Yellowpaw, Sandpaw with Graypaw and Willowpaw, and Bluepaw with Silverpaw" Splashlight meowed. "Now" Whitetiger started "Fight!" Badgerpelt yowled All the apprentices began to fight but Dustpaw trying to run "seriously Dustpaw?" Oakpaw retorted "you might kill me!" Dustpaw yowled "this is just a training plus I can't kill you!" Oakpaw hissed and Dustpaw began to fight, then the rest of the apprentices began to fight. "Enough" Splashlight yowled and the apprentices stand straightly "you all doing great I guess it's time to become warriors" he meowed. When they headed back just in time for the ceremony. "Cats of Riverclan I, Rainstar here by giving our new warriors" Rainstar meowed "all of you step forward. You all trained well and I'm glad your mentors can handle you all now I, Rainstar here by giving your warrior names. Sunpaw you will now be called as Sunclaw, Stonepaw you will now be called as Stonetail, Stormpaw you will now be called as Stormwing, Shellpaw you will now be called as Shellclaw, Featherpaw you will now be called as Featherheart, Ripplepaw you will now be called as Ripplelight, Raggedpaw you will now be called as Raggedpelt, Whitepaw you will now be called as Whitestorm, Willowpaw you will now be called as Willowpelt, Dustpaw you will now be called as Dustpelt, Sandpaw you will now be called as Sandstorm, Firepaw you will now be called as Fireheart, Oakpaw you will now be called as Oakheart, Bluepaw you will now be called as Bluefur, Silverpaw you will now be called as Silverstream, Graypaw you will now be called as Graystripe, and Yellowpaw you will now be called as Yellowfang" All the cats cheered for the new warriors.